


Aegyo

by mizuraina



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuraina/pseuds/mizuraina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dowoon is the maknae but he really has no idea how to be cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aegyo

 

Dowoon let out a sigh as a flash memory of his fans’ request to him to be cute came through his mind. Back then he just smiled and said ‘I’ll work hard’ because he really had no idea how to be all cute. He was the maknae so being cute was supposed to be one of his capabilities. But, how?

He was so caught up in his thought until someone tapped his shoulder, immediately he turned his head. It was Jaehyung.

“Dowoon- _ah,_ what are you doing?”

Looking at Jaehyung, Dowoon realized his eldest hyung was cute, even without he was trying to be. Instead of replying Jaehyung’s question, Dowoon asked him back. “Hyung, how to be cute?” he blurted out.

Jaehyung frowned. “You’re cute enough Dowoon- _ah_.”

“Um, I mean ... how to do aegyo.”

Aegyo. Jaehyung himself doubting his aegyo’s skill so he shrugged. “Why don’t you ask anyone else? I’m the eldest and not supposed to act cute and do such aegyo.”

The maknae making a sad face. Jaehyung didn’t have the heart to see Dowoon like that. “Ah! I know Dowoon- _ah_.”

Dowoon blinked. His sadness faded straightaway, eyes shining and sparkling, eager to learn aegyo from his hyung.

“Ne?”

“First, smile.” Jaehyung smiled widely and put his hands on his cheeks, doing  _boing-boing_ movement. “Do this and say,  _Hyung~_ am I cute~? _”_

Wow. It seemed easy and Jaehyung looked more cuter and Dowoon was beyond amazed.

Jaehyung chuckled. He thought Dowoon’s smile, his shyness, or anything he did was cute. Why was Dowoon trying to be cute when he was such a natural cutie?

“Try it to the others and see it works out or not, ok?”

“Thanks Hyung!”

Jaehyung watched him go with a smile, shaking his head a little. Dowoon really was deserved to be the maknae.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 “ _Hyung_ ~” Wonpil immediately stopped his fingers on the keyboard, looking toward Dowoon who just entering the practice room. And was Dowoon calling him with a cute tone?

“Ne, Dowoon- _ah_.”

Dowoon smiled widely, doing aegyo as Jahyung told him. “Am I cute~?”

Damn.

Dowoon was cute. A lot cuter, indeed.

He couldn’t help but flustered, covering his face by his hand and slightly looked down on the floor.

“ _Hyung_ ~”

Wonpil lifted his head up. Dowoon was pouting and heck, it was such a cuteness overload. He looked anywhere but Dowoon’s eyes since his heart starting to beat twice faster. But hell, wasn’t it strange? Wonpil brushed off his thought and chukled, putting his hand over Dowoon’s right cheek.

“Yes, you’re cute Dowoon- _ah_. So stop it.”

Dowoon nodded, a wide smile coming over his face. “It did work out,” he murmured to himself. Wonpil shrugged, trying to concentrate and started playing his synthesizer.

“Jae- _hyuung_ ~ I need more your advice.”

... what?

Wonpil who was  straightened his head. He saw Dowoon was leaving the practice room, running slowly while calling Jaehyung several times.

Minutes later Dowoon was gone and Wonpil realized something. He put his hand on his chest, checking his heartbeat. Oh God. Why the hell his heart was still beating so fast? The former maknae shook his head, didn’t want to think any further about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker so forgive me for lots of spelling or grammar mistakes. I've tried as best I could though :3


End file.
